


Tell Me You Don't

by soullessbrothers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demon Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soullessbrothers/pseuds/soullessbrothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A demonic Dean taunts Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me You Don't

Dean’s fingers dig roughly into Cas’ shoulders. He snarls and slams him hard against the alley wall. Cas doesn’t say a word. He’s measured, but there’s a flick to his eyes. He can’t hold Dean’s gaze. Dean drags him forward again, only to crash him back against the brick. Every shove only adds to Dean’s frustration. He wants to hear the air smash out of Cas’ lungs, or a shine of fear jump across his expression. Anything to show that he’s in pain.

“You fight me, you son of a bitch.”

“I won’t hurt you, Dean.”

Dean roars instead and smacks a fist hard into Cas’ jaw. He pants satisfaction as Cas snaps his head to the side. Dean punches again, again. Harder. He ignores the bruises that bleed purple over his knuckles. He imagines Cas’ cries, even in his silence. There’s only the sound of skin-on-skin and Dean’s harsh breath.

“Warrior of God, my ass!”

Cas takes every blow. Whatever caused this, turned him, it was Cas’ fault. Sam is back at the motel trying to find a way to change Dean back, and all that Cas can do is keep Dean from hurting anyone else. He’ll take it on himself. Every assault is vicious. Dean hits him, over and over until he pops Cas’ lip and when he does, he finally stops. The frustration is replaced with a dark grin, matched by the black that replaced his eyes the day before.

“You’re just as fucked up as I am.” Dean lets out a low chuckle. The hands loosen their grip and slide down to the front of Cas’ chest. “You’re serving God just fine. Kissing my ass and fucking Heaven’s ass, too. Hell, you’re not even a virgin anymore.”

The words hurt more than his attacks. Cas knows that every time he tries to help, he makes everything worse. “Dean—”

“Look at you, man. Pounding some holy whore. I bet you watched Jimmy fuck his wife before you took him.” Dean snorts, pleased with himself for getting a reaction. “Hey, you’re just another dick angel. You watch the little girl, too?”

“ _Dean_.”

The word is a warning, put Dean only grins wider. “One jump on the humanity train and you’re fucking like the best of us. The best of them.”

“We’re going to save you, Dean.”

Dean ignores it. He drags his hand down to tug at Cas’ tie. He pulls him close, too close, so their mouths are almost touching. “Bet you wanna fuck me, too. What, you wanted some grateful human pet, Cas?” Dean moans softly. His breath is hot against Cas’ skin. He flicks a tongue just to touch Cas’ lip and can taste the shiver. “You’re always in my goddamn personal space. You could just bend me over and—”

“I haven’t had sex, Dean.”

Dean pulls his head back and frowns in surprise. “You’re still a virgin, Cas? What about your pretty little Bible fucker?”

Cas’ jaw clenches. “She did not arouse me. I do not become aroused.”

The hand wrapped in Cas’ tie lets go and runs lower. It passes Cas’ belt and cups his groin, fingers thrumming over his cock. “Seems to me you are now.”

Cas inhales sharply and Dean presses the heel of his hand against him. Every roll of his palm makes Cas harder and he moans for him, nose to Cas’ cheek. Cas stands still and closes his eyes, as if praying for the strength to flee. He can’t. Dean needs him.

But Dean lets go and uses both hands to unbuckle Cas’ belt. “You gonna just stand there and take it? You should fucking hurt me, Cas. Making you so hard. You want me to be Heaven’s bitch? How about just _yours_.”

The hands at Cas’ sides burn up into fists. Dean tongues across Cas’ mouth and as soon as his lips part, that tongue shoves forward. There’s no finesse, no care, just a hard tongue. Cas growls and pushes Dean back. “No.”

Dean stumbles, but he jumps back into position. He kisses again and crashes his mouth into Cas’. There’s another shove, but Dean keeps coming back. The next time, his hand is back at Cas’ waist and he yanks at his trousers, pushing them down a few inches to expose white boxers. Dean chuckles and takes no time to press his fingers through the gap.

“Your cock’s so hot, Cas. So fucking hard.” Dean gives Cas’ cheek a slow, deliberate lick. Cas has stopped pushing him back. He’s a coil of tensed muscle. “It’d feel real good, a tight ass around it. And I’m right here. Right fucking here.”

“You’re not yourself, Dean.”

“This is me, Cas. This _is_ me.” His fingers curl around Cas’ erection. “And you fucking love it. I’ve seen the way you look at me. Hell, it’s gotta be bad when it takes my soul getting more fucked to damned well see it.” He pauses, but Cas is silent. “C’mon, Cas. You want me to beg you? _Fuck me_.”

The pressure is too much. Cas’ cock twitches against Dean’s palm. He hisses at Dean and grabs a fistful of his hair. A scream of pain rips through Dean’s throat. Cas growls and jams him down to his knees. He hears an ankle snap at the sheer force. More pressure, a flash of light, and Dean is on the ground.

As soon as he passes out, Cas tucks his erection away. It softens as his expression softens, and he crouches beside Dean’s unconscious body. Cas slides his arms under him, one under his knees, the other at Dean’s back. He pulls Dean close to his chest. Like this, it’s safe. Cas presses his lips to Dean’s forehead. He murmurs.

“Not like this, Dean. Never like this.”


End file.
